


swimming

by androgynousmikewheeler



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Nonbinary Abed Nadir, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 07:06:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30135819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/androgynousmikewheeler/pseuds/androgynousmikewheeler
Summary: Troy and Abed have the pool to themselves, a perfect time for some honesty.
Relationships: Troy Barnes/Abed Nadir
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	swimming

“No.”

Troy splashes them. “You’re just scared I’m finally going to beat you at something.”

“No. Timing you while you hold your breath underwater seems boring.” Abed’s voice gains a subtle edge. “Besides, you’re better looking when you’re not distorted.”

Troy grins, big and wide and dopey. “ _Oooo,_ ” he teases, “Abed thinks I’m _sexy_.” Abed waits as he draws the last word out for several seconds. 

“Yes,” they say when he quiets, “I do. Did you not know?”

Troy bobs through the pool to Abed. He holds his arms up, Abed nods, and he wraps his arms around them. 

He presses a chlorinated kiss to their neck and rests his head on their shoulder. “I know. I just like to hear you say it.”

They straighten, a rhythmic leisure filling their limbs. Their voice drops an octave as they drawl, “You walked into my life and my mind said, ‘That man will break your heart.’ And my heart replied, ‘And it’ll be worth it.’”

Troy pulls away just enough to kiss them squarely on the lips, their teeth nipping at his lip. “Noir detective?” he asks. 

They nod. “With a hint of romantic melodrama. How’d you like it?”

Troy can’t help the sappy look on his face. “It was good. Really good. You're getting better at the Mid-Atlantic accent.” Abed bows their head and gives a dramatic twist of their wrist. “But is it okay if you’re just Abed today? Because that’s who I like best.”

Abed hums and pulls him back against their chest, nuzzling against his coiled hair. “Okay. I think you’re very attractive. I admire your physical strength and your emotional vulnerability. You have a beautiful bone structure. Your eyes are expressive and even if I don’t usually understand what they’re expressing, I love watching them.” They run their hands across his shoulder blades and down to his hips. “You’re the most gorgeous person I’ve ever seen. I love you.”

Troy’s arms squeeze around their waist and he rubs his nose against their collarbone. “I know.”

They just hold him for a minute, chlorine and water splashing against their skin. 

Eventually, they clear their throat. “I also find you very arousing.”

Troy chokes, head flailing backwards to stare at them.

“I’ve never met anyone who looks as good shirtless as you do. I think if I looked at you long enough, I wouldn’t be able to look away. I like to think about having sex with you. I do it a lot. I hope that's okay."

Troy, unable to form words, just nods, letting out a high pitched, affirmative hum.

"Do you?" Abed asks, almost innocently.

Troy's face burns. "Do I what?"

"Think about having sex with me."

A million daydreams and wet dreams and dreamatorium ideas flicker full speed through Troy's mind. "Yeah," he squeaks, "sometimes."

"Good."

"Good," Troy echoes, painfully aware of every inch of Abed's skin against his, goosebumps and swim trunks and lean muscle.

"What do you say we do something about it?"


End file.
